Cold
by Psycho sock puppet
Summary: Kagome is sick one day. Stays home from work, locks herself in her room until someone pays her a visit...


**COLD:**

My throat burned, my limbs ached, my head throbbed and I broke out into uncontrollable fits of sneezing. I had to face the fact that I was sick. Not mentally, but physically.

I lay all huddled up in my bed, covers pulled to my chin, hot tea with honey and cinnamon sticks waiting for me on my nightstand. My light was off and my blinds shut, I felt like some sort of monster being kept from the outside world. I searched around for the box of tissues that were buried beneath the comforters and wool blankets.

The door opened with a long creak. I grimaced, groaned, complained and moaned until I saw Inuyasha waiting for me in the door way.

"...Yasha..." I managed to croak out before moaning once more.

"Hey Kags. You look terrible. Thought I'd come by." He lied down next to me on the bed, staring at the black television. There was a deep enveloping silence before Inuyasha finally said something.

"Is this what you've been doing all morning?" I nodded sadly. The remote was too far away and I didn't want to risk letting all the heat escape from my cocoon like retreat.

"Remotes too far away" I complained. He nodded and placed his hands behind his head.

"I see... So... Is this what you're planning to do all day?" He snuck a glance in my direction as I nodded again.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to get you anything? You know, a board game, a movie, some ice cream?" He picked up the cup of tea and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"Well... A movie would be nice..." I gave a smile as he gulped down the rest of my tea. He nodded and stood.

"I'll be back soon. Don't move." He headed towards the door.

"Can you bring some ice cream too?" I whispered, mentally complaining that talking felt like razor blades.

"Kay. But I get to pick what type. Be back in a few." I stared at the door blankly for the next half hour; eyes drifting shut for brief moments in time.Inuyasha came back with a pint of ice cream, the red bowls I bought my  
mother for Christmas that she never used, and at least twenty block buster movies.

He kicked open the door dramatically and plopped down onto my bed shoving the ice cream in my direction while he popped in the first movie. I sighed.

"What? No chocolate sauce?" My voice cracked and squeaked like a rocking chair, I coughed and rubbed my neck, trying to get over how squeaky my voice was becoming.

"Oh, that's the thanks I get?" He said a little shocked.

"No... No... Thank you... thank you..." I answered hastily, pulling my arm out of the mountain of covers and reaching for a spoon, not wanting to be bothered with the necessity of having a bowl. No, I wanted to embrace my inner animal and eat the wondrous frozen treat straight from the carton. Well, at least that's what I told Inuyasha when he told me to stop being such a hog and use a bowl like a civilized person.

"Are you gonna take up all the covers too? Or am I gonna have to _freeze_ to death over here?" he accused. I sighed and reluctantly shared my precious wool blankets and body heat.

We snuggled up real close, with the ice cream in the middle, greedily helping ourselves in generous amounts. The movie played on in the background with no one to pay attention to it. 

Inuyasha dragged his spoon along the bottom, savoring the last morsel of the treat, before rolling onto his back and placing his hands behind his head. I placed the carton onto my nightstand before rolling onto my back as well.

"How cold is it out there?" I whispered as a scream rang out from the movie. I could feel Inuyasha shrug from beside me.

"Kinda cold I guess, you know, just enough to say it is, but not enough to cause a major blizzard. Why? You wanna go outside or something?" He rolled to face me and I nodded. I had complained all last night to my mother that I was too sick to go to work, and too sick to go play volleyball, or do my chores, or baby sit. But now that I was bed bound and no one was home accept for me and Inuyasha, I was bored.

My feet ached to run in the snow, I wanted to have a snowball fight, and build a snowman. All that winter wonderland stuff you see in the movies.

I sat up, throwing the covers to the floor and leaping to my closet. I grabbed my sweater, some wool socks that could even keep my feet warm, as well as some heavy duty gloves, a goofy looking hat and a jacket.

Inuyasha laughed as I threw all the many articles of clothing on. He mocked me as I fell over, trying to put my socks on, and he nearly passed out from laughter as I tried to put my gloves on the wrong hands.

"I'm going outside. If you would like to join me you can." I said in the most precautious tone I could manage. He followed me out my front door and down the walk way as I leapt about like a child. The Halls I had shoved in my pockets began to freeze, along with my fingers and toes, but I couldn't care less.

A snowball hit my calf and I whipped around, giving myself vertigo, but seeing who the culprit was.

"Oh you're dead!" I yelled with a cough, gathering a good amount of snow between my palms and rolling it into a ball while being pelted with more snowballs.

"Come on! I should get a handicapped sign or something!" I finally shouted, throwing my meager snowball.

"All's fair in love and war." He shrugged as I ducked behind a snow bank while I popped a couple frozen halls into my mouth.

"Well... That's one thing I won't have to worry about for a little bit." I sighed, ducking down lower as a snowball skimmed the top of my head.

He obviously wasn't in the mood for playing fair, so I humored him. I can play by Inuyasha's rules.

While he was busy trying to make more snowballs, I crouched down behind him and when he was least expecting it, I leapt onto his back, covering his eyes and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"O.K. Now that's cheating!" He yelped, waving his arms about haphazardly. I dodged a blow to my face and gave a laugh before sneezing between his ears.

"Eww... Did you at least cover your mouth!?" He howled and stopped flailing his arms around his head.

"Yes..." I muttered, lying through my teeth.

"Oh you did did you?" His voice adopted a playful one as I felt him smirk beneath my hands. He started to fall backwards, attempting to shake me off his back, but last minute, decided to become a gentleman, and took the blunt of the fall, by rolling over so I was on top.

We landed with a thump and the air left my lungs in a quick WHOOSH leaving me to choke on my Halls. After my out break and a couple pats on the back, I was left blushing like mad and on top of Inuyasha. He turned away a little while I stared at him with wide eyes.

I had the sudden urge to kiss him, something had come over me and soon I was kissing his neck, trying to regain control over my fogged senses, desperately struggling to regain control and stop before I did something stupid.

But I couldn't, because he was kissing me back, enveloping me into his arms and rolling so he was on top. A large amount of snow slid down the back of my jacket and I shivered, not from pleasure, but from the shear shock of having a frozen liquid melt against your skin, causing it to become numb. Inuyasha pulled away slowly, out of breath and in slight shock.

He sat on my waist and looked down at me. I leaned away and sneezed up a storm, popping a couple more Halls into my mouth, convinced I wouldn't be kissing him again any time soon.

"Come on... You uh... You must be cold..." He helped me up and nearly carried me into the house, all the way up the stairs and back into my bedroom.

The Halls were nearly gone. Only one remained when Inuyasha leaned over to kiss me again. By the end he was the one who ended up with the Halls. Not me. I laughed and stood, taking off all my snow gear and leaving it on the floor, not caring if my mother would yell at me.

Inuyasha did the same, and soon we were snuggled under the covers once again. He suggested making some cup ramen to try and warm us up. I said he was crazy to try and leave the covers. He laughed and I laughed and soon he was kissing my nose, than my neck and finally my lips, lifting me up into his arms, covers and all.

He paraded out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, nuzzling my neck the whole way there. He sat me down on the counter and untwined himself from the blankets. I gave a laugh and started to cough from irritating my throat. He nearly tore the kitchen apart trying to find the soup.

I just sat on the counter, laughing, as he passed by it twice and picked it up once. He gave a smirk and looked in my direction.

"Are you going to tell me where the kettle is or not?" He tapped my nose with his index finger and I leaned over, getting real close to his ear, finally whispering.

"You're just gonna have to find it." I giggled a little and sneezed. He congratulated me on not using his hair as a Kleenex. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He finally found the kettle and boiled the water, pouring it into the ramen cups and scooping me up once more. I could feel my jeans stick to my legs, and my shirt was going see through. Inuyasha wasn't much better, the chains on his pants weighed them down so he was constantly struggling to keep them from falling around his ankles, his shirt wasn't any better, and it was see through by now.

I told him to put me down on the couch. He nodded and we snuggled under the covers again, placing the ramen on the coffee table in front of us. I tried to get my jeans off first, not trying to convey a message. Oh no. I'm not that type of girl. They were just riding up and starting to bother me, and I've known Inuyasha since I was really little, it's not like we haven't seen each other stark naked before. I just choose not to bring those memories up.

Inuyasha was giving me the funniest look as I finally managed to wriggle out of the constricting jeans, throwing them on the floor. I blushed and said they were kinda uncomfortable. He nodded understanding that I didn't want to do anything.

Seeming to get the go ahead, he yanked off his shirt and pulled me close. His skin was freezing as he pressed himself against me more. I shivered like crazy, resting my head on his chest, my hair sticking to his neck from the melted snow. I giggled inside, what would this look like to my mother if she just so happened to walk in?

Me and Inuyasha lying under the covers, on the couch. Inuyasha yanked off his jeans as well, breathing a bit of a sigh and blushing as he threw them across the room so they landed with a THUMP on the carpeted floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, in a quick, and slightly abrupt, kiss.

He seemed to read my every move, pulling me closer and kissing me again. A sigh slipped past my lips, I couldn't care less if my mom walked in on us. I was too happy, too filled with bliss, to care. I was in my favorite spot in the world, tightly wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, protected from the outside world.

Inuyasha pulled away to catch his breath as he gave a bit of a sneeze, leaning to the side of the couch.

"See Kags, (sniff) I'm being courteous by sneezing in the opposite direction." He gave a grin and sniffled a little more. I think he's catching my cold. I just smiled; he can be so outrageously head strong at times. He ghosted a kiss on my lips before rolling us both off the couch and onto the floor, snatching the blanket so it followed us on our journey.

He covered the both of us with it and I rested my head on his chest after a good couple minutes of not being able to breathe.

I don't remember how we lost the covers and ended up rolling all the way across the floor, but I remember kissing, lots of kissing. His hands hot against my skin as we did nothing but kiss, by the end we were both shivering so badly that I could barely breathe.

Inuyasha said I was freezing, I said it couldn't get any hotter in here, and I was serious. My body was on fire, my limbs ached more and more and soon I felt as if I would burst into flames. I rolled to my back as Inuyasha sat up, feeling my forehead as he turned away to give a sneeze.

"You're burning up. You should have told me you were too sick to go outside. Come on Kags, you know better than that." I gave a sneeze and reached for the blanket. One minute I was sweating and the next I was freezing. Just as my hand skimmed the edge of the wool, the phone rang. I managed to glance to Inuyasha, who was in a rather awkward position might I add.

"Should we answer it?" I croaked, clearing my throat after the fact. He tried to grab the phone but I swatted his hands out of the way as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked hearing a muffled voice on the other end. Inuyasha stood and started to look around the befuddled living room.

"Kagome? Hey, how are you feeling? Missed you at work today." It was Sango. Inuyasha lifted the blanket and me, into the air momentarily as I gave a squeal.

"What's wrong?" She seemed alarmed as he placed me back onto solid ground. He tore apart the living room even more than it was and I sighed.

"No. No I'm fine.-" I covered the receiver with one hand "-Inuyasha. Your pants are under the coffee table" I tried to whisper, but my attempt was useless.

"What?" Her voice was full of concern and intrigue

"Nothi-" There was a loud crash as Inuyasha slammed his head on the coffee table as he was getting up, successfully spilling our untouched ramen. I sighed and gave a moan.

"Nothing is going on. Inuyasha came over to look after me for a bit. We went outside and played in the snow, came back in and sat on the couch." I could tell she didn't believe me by the aura that seemed to seep through the phone and into the living room.

"I am completely serious. Inuyasha! Check under the couch! Honestly they couldn't have gotten that far!" He was standing in front of me with the funniest expression on his face, somewhere between a frustrated scowl and a hopeful searcher, like he was on a scavenger hunt or something.

I heard a snort from the other end of the phone and gave a yell, quickly wishing I hadn't for the pain it caused my throat was almost unbearable, maybe I shouldn't have gone outside. I said a goodbye and slammed the phone back onto its hook.

"Oh, come on Kags. It's not like we really did anything." Inuyasha turned around again, still searching for his pants. I stood and took my shirt, socks, and pants off the floor.

"Check under the couch." I sighed before leaving to go back up to my room. I knew his clothes were under the table. He was just too stubborn to admit I was right. I think he already found them and was clearly avoiding the coffee table because it was admitting defeat.

I changed into a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt before returning downstairs once more. Inuyasha was back on the couch, jeans and t-shirt folded in a corner, while he was still in his boxers, wrapped up snuggly with my comforter.

I laughed and sat on top of him, wrapping my arms nice and snuggly around his neck. He gave me a wolfish grin and kissed me quickly before ripping his mouth from mine and breaking into such a sneezing fit it looked like it hurt. I turned the TV on. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I closed my eyes, listening to the talk show host drone on about the new winter fashions.

My body felt light as I drifted into sleep. Everything was silent; I couldn't feel the thick wool blanket draped over top of me, or Inuyasha's hot skin on my back where my sweatshirt had rolled up. I couldn't hear the TV or Inuyasha's steady breathing.

I opened my eyes and stretched slowly, my hands grazing the blanket and couch. I rolled to one side and expected to find Inuyasha there. But he wasn't.

I stood, a little shocked that I didn't find him snuggled up beside me. I checked the kitchen finding a pair of notes left on the table. One from my mother which read the usual _I'll see you tonight at dinner._ As well as _you must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. Thanks for cleaning the living room up. Hope you're feeling better._

I didn't clean the living room? I picked up the second note, reading it over slowly.

_Kags, you fell asleep. Didn't want to wake you. Cleaned up your ramen mess in the living room, you owe me big time. See you at work - Yash_

His handwriting was surprisingly neat, far neater than mine anyway. I smiled a little on the inside, slipping the note into my palm and heading upstairs to change.

I arrived late for work as per usual. The boss, a middle aged balding man who was short and stubby, gave me one hell of a lecture, but I tuned it out, as per usual.

I went down to the cash at the front of the big chain grocery store and started ringing up some ladies groceries when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and Inuyasha caught me by the waist.

"And how is sleeping beauty?" He nuzzled my neck as I struggled to keep standing; the woman on the other side of the counter tapped her foot and stood impatiently.

"Your handwriting has gotten better I see." He gave a coy smile and let go of my waist, swiping at his nose and sneezed. He helped me out for a while, sneaking glances at me through the corner of his eye.

He was sick. I thought with a bit of a laugh as he coughed into the corner of his elbow. He had caught that damned cold from me.

By the time lunch hit he was dragging his feet and leaning on my shoulder for support, digging his nose into my neck and complaining he couldn't smell anything. I just laughed. Usually Inuyasha and I met Sango and Miroku for lunch on Wednesday's, but not today. Today we skipped out, grabbed a box of frosted flakes and hid in the boss's third floor office.

I laughed as he called the spinney chair as we raced up the stairs. He won of course, but pretended I was in the lead for a bit. I sighed and sat on the floor. He gave a look and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me close and complaining once more how he couldn't smell anything, not even that crazy cotton candy body mist that I wore daily.

"You're just going to have to face it Yash. You're sick." I took a handful of the sugary cereal.

"I'm not sick. I'm half sick. My human half is sick while my demon half is sitting back and laughing at me." He made a face. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I love you just the way you are, even though you're sick as a dog and won't admit it." I said with a smile. It was true though. I truly did love him... just the way he was...

AN: ONE SHOT. was bored. came up with it. end of story.


End file.
